The Wrath and Beauty of a Garden
by E. Gabrielle
Summary: “Anemone, Anemone… I love you sincerely.” Kagome sang, her voice drifting into the foreboding silence of the impeding evening. *Kagome is a maid in Feudal Japan, Kikyo is a Hime, Sesshomaru... cold hearted bastard. For now . Tale of drama, angst, pain
1. Chapter 1

The Wrath and Beauty of a Garden

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: Anemone

It was a beautiful day, the sight brining Kagome near to tears. The sun rose lazily along the horizon, gracing her with the tender warmth of its rays. She took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp coolness of the spring air. She loved how it filled her lungs, giving her a cleanly feeling. The forestry that surrounded her and the hill she stood on swayed gently in the fresh breeze, causing some leaves to break off and drift away. Kagome wondered where they would travel once free, the constraints of the tree that held them in place no longer attaching them. Her eyes took in every little feature of the morning being born. The field of anemone cast its scent into the air and drifted peacefully in the breeze. The morning dew kissed their soft petals sincerely, then slid down into the recesses of the grass blades. Kagome knelt by one of the flowers hiding next to her feet, her dirt stained fingers caressing the velvety skin of the petal. She felt the pang of guilt as she watched the dirt from her fingers stain the white beauty .

"I still have your sincere love anemone flower, despite your soiled petal? I feel so guilty for ruining something so beautiful." Kagome lowered her head, the ears slowly pooling in her eyes and running down her cheeks. She quickly took in all her pain and held it inside her, refusing to let anymore escape. She rose, and walked away. It was the only moment in her life where she had the pleasure to taste the sweetness of freedom, despite it being trifle as it was. Only a bitter-sweet taste now lingered upon her tongue, the pain deeply masked in her heart.

~*~

The palace was amok with chaos. Servants scattered though every hall, windows were flung open to rush in the breeze, white dust-filled sheets were removed from the furniture that had been covered through winter, pots and pans clashed against stoves, and nook and cranny was scoured from the dust that had hidden there. One could hardly hear himself/herself thing through the entire ordeal of setting up residence.

The Lord of the manner had taken his senses and fled towards the comfort of a hunt while his wife was left to mandate the running of the household. The Lord and Lady of the now occupied palace were no ordinary people. The two were a pair of demons, whose forms held the gracefulness only humans dreamed of. The both had a complexion that implied the appearance of never venturing in the sunlight, while their red eyes shone like burning coals. Both where long limbed and quick creatures that held a harsh law of obedience toward their servants. It was widely rumored that the pair of youkai were an excelling breed of "Tsuchigumo" or "Spider", although no human had lived to tell the tale of seeing them in their true form. They had made it quite clear they were never to be confused with the lower breed of spider youkai that roamed the land when one of the serving boys commented about it with his audacity. Their appearance seemed entirely human, save for their superior abilities, few markings, pointed ears, long elegant hands adorned with sharp nails, and the eye color.

Through it all, what perplexed the servants and any other human alike was the girl that resided with them, honored with the title of "daughter". No one knew for sure if she was truly human or not, but most liked to think she wasn't due to the entire nature of the situation. For two youkai to have a human daughter… the idea seemed entirely ridiculous. The girl's name was Kikyo.

~*~

His hand clenched in a fist, his nails digging into the rough flesh of his palm, drawing tiny droplets of blood. He watched as they fell unto the dirt beneath his feet, staining the earth. His face remained as impassive as usual, sparing not the slightest sense of emotion. He could hear the words, but refused to fully process them, knowing they would only infuriate him more. Besides that, why take in something you already knew the nature of? It was pointless to listen when he knew what his father was saying.

"…I expect you to fulfill your duty, Sesshomaru."

The last words his father said hit him hard, no matter how adamant he was in attempting to ignore them. The old man was glaring at him with an intensity that refused to waver. He

"And you will take your brother with you."

Sesshomaru turned away, not saying a word. He owed no one anything, especially his father. The man had betrayed his kind and lineage with his sorry excuse for love. Love was a nonexistent factor in his world, and he intended to keep it that way. He didn't believe in the fickle emotions of humans. Only the low and hopeless harbored such emotions, thus it was far, far beneath him. His father even addressing the topic was audacious. There was only duty, power, and challenge in the world. His entire life was a conquest to challenge those worthy to be challenge, surpass the eternally great, and rise to new heights of supreme power. He would do his duty to his lineage by uniting with a woman and siring a child, and thus he would continue on his path. All emotion and trifle mannerisms excluded. His eyes gazed toward the swords at his father's side. Those swords were promised to him upon the completion of their agreement, and he intended to yield them.

~*~

Kikyo stood before the mirror, her image staring right back at her. Dark, straight hair was brushed neatly and sparkled against the paleness of her skin. Her eyes had a oak brown color to them, adorned with long lashes. From what was said, she had beautiful features, and was ever the gracious lady of the court. Her stained red lips turned up in a smug smile, as she admired herself. The days were flying by, disappearing into ghosts that only were condemned to the memory. In a few weeks time, she would be married to one of the greatest youkai of all time, thanks to her privileged parentage. She had never come to know the story of her birth, or how she came to have such parents, yet it didn't matter to her very much anyway. There were those who had taken her for a demon with a human form, guessing her true form was hidden deeply within her body, too powerful to come out. While others had taken up the notion she wasn't a youkai at all, but a human. Kikyo squinted her eyes in annoyance, dispelling the thought from her memory. Why should she care when she didn't even know the answer? The minutes were ticking by and she was becoming frustrated. Her serving ladies were scurrying somewhere else in the vast palace, attending to matters her Lady Mother had instructed to be of utter importance. Kikyo spotted movement from the corner of her eye and quickly twirled in that direction, her red and black kimono gracefully moving with her body.

"You!" Kikyo screeched, her voice hard and tinged with annoyance.

"Hime" the girl answered, bowing lowly, her eyes downcast.

Kikyo walked toward her, her body stiff and regal.

"Stand."

The girl stood with slight hesitation, but said nothing.

Kikyo cocked her head slightly to the side in curiosity. _"Strange…this girl looks so familiar. Hmm… those eyes… then looked different."_ Kikyo's long, red elegantly lacquered nails grasped the girls face and lifted it to face hers. She could almost feel herself step back in a second as she registered the girl's face before her. She was met with eyes the color of periwinkle blue, which was a cross between grey, blue, and violet. It was a stunning color, which only enhanced her beauty. Kikyo was taken aback with a pang of jealousy, the emotion covering her heart like a incoming storm. She felt her hands squeeze the girl's face painfully, causing the girl to wince slightly, but say nothing. Kikyo's face remained emotionless, save for the fire brewing in her eyes. She flung the girl away, not bothering where the girl's body landed or the pain that would be involved when she collided with the floor, or possibly the corner of a piece of furniture.

"Fetch me some sake and rice, then wash down the chamber, rendering it spotless so that I may return with a more uplifted mood, understood?" Kikyo said, not bothering to even care if the girl answered or not. She knew the girl would do as instructed for she was a servant, thus having no choice in the matter. Kikyo glanced at the girl through her peripheral vision, devising thoughts in her head. It just so happened she had been quite bored with the passing weeks, and this girl, like a bird, had foolishly landed in her path, now rendering her open to a entire world of possible torture. Kikyo shrugged, it was the girl's fault for crossing her path and looking the way she did.

~*~

Kagome scurried off, her knees throbbing in pain. The thin fabric of her kimono did little to protect her body from the harshness of her mistress. She had been told to attend to the Lady's daughter naught a few days prior, and it was only today that she had begun her duties. It sent a jolt through her heart as she look in the look of Kikyo Hime. Her eyes bore imaginary daggers into her skin. Despite them being imaginary, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around her body as she thought of it. It truly felt she was being stabbed with the Hime's eyes. She patiently stood as her Hime ate then left, but not without casting the food unto the floor for Kagome to pick up. The tiny grains of rice scattered about the room. It would take her hours to pick them up. Kagome sighed patiently and knelt, beginning the daunting task of picking every single grain off the floor.

"_Anemone, Anemone… I love you sincerely."_ Kagome sang, her voice drifting into the foreboding silence of the impeding evening.

~*~

A/N: I really wish I could keep writing, but this chapter is already long and it's the first chapter. This is another story I had the desire to write after reading a few fanfics with Kagome as the maid. I decided to try a hand at writing the same type of fanfic, yet keep substantial and noticeable differences. Like my other story, its not going to be a fun journey. I hope you enjoy and please R and R! I'll post the next chapter up sooner if people let me know how this one was! And this does not mean I'm discontinuing my other fanfic… I'll just be juggling two at the same time.

And if you haven't noticed, Anemone is a flower whose symbolic meaning in Japanese culture is "sincerity."

I'm sure you'll see the trend in the following chapters!

Love, Gabrielle


	2. Chapter 2: Tsutsuji Azalea

"Tsutsuji" is Japanese for the Azalea flower

Chapter 2: Azalea

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, her displeasure as apparent as the silence. Her Lady Mother gave her a glance that quickly broke the expression on her face. She was fully aware her Lady Mother disliked it when she was being willful, explaining that it was unbecoming of a Hime who the intended one of the most powerful youkai in all of Japan. The demoness had just received word that Sesshomaru-sama, son of Inu no Taisho was already on his way to claim his bride and only recently finished explaining the situation. Yet, that was not the reason Kikyou was showing signs of displeasure. She was elated with being the woman whom Sesshomaru-sama was to marry, the grandeur of the position and title far more perfect than she could have ever dreamed of. Despite it all, the news that troubled her the most, and sent tremors of anger though her body was what her mother said about the girl standing in the corner of the room. The very girl who she had forced to pick up grains of rice from the cold wooden floor. Apparently, the girl had not "wandered" into her path, she was ordered by her Lady Mother to attend her. It bothered her because she felt it took away the power she had felt. If the girl had walked into her path without the order, Kikyou would have felt the power of being commanding towards a girl who had no reason to follow her orders anyway. But no, the girl was ordered by her Lady Mother, thus taking the feeling of power she had felt, away. She was her mother's servant when it came to the final word, not hers. Kikyou stared down at the cup of tea, her hand trembling. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the delicate piece of china and flung it towards the wall, watching as the girl dashed the cup as it shattered into tiny little pieces.

"I want her fully under my jurisdiction." Kikyou muttered, meeting her Lady Mother's dark eyes. The demoness said nothing, her long elegant hands gripping her kimono relaxingly. She didn't even bat an eye as she stared up at her daughters unbecoming behavior. Much to Kikyou's surprise, and the rest of the chamber maids, the Lady stood up, her voice breaking the echoing silence.

"Very well, consider her a wedding gift from me. A lady should always have one who is fully under her order. Keep her, she is no value whatsoever to me. Humans are of no value."

The silence flooded back into the room as her words faded away as she left the room. Kikyou herself could not avoid being stunned. "I won…?" Kikyou thought… a shadow of a smile forming on her ruby red lips. While the rest of the chamber maid shad already scuttled out of the room, her maid was on the flood collecting what was left of the broken tea cup. It annoyed her ears to hear the china scratch against the wood as the girl picked it up. She could not asses the girl's reaction to what her Lady Mother had just ordered. She seemed to be completely indifferent.

"You, girl. Tell me, what do you think of your new position? It is an honor to be my maid, do you not think so?"

The girl raised her head but kept her eyes downcast, a clear sign of obedience.

"Hai Hime, an honor."

~*~

Kagome picked up the tiny pieces of the china that had been thrown against the wall in a fit of fury. Her hands were shaking terribly, but she did her best to keep them as seemingly calm as possible. She could not betray her true feelings in regard to the matter that was her future. Inside, she was truly stunned at her Lady's decision, or her Former Lady's. Now, it was Kikyou-Hime that she would be fully attending to. For some reason, the mere thought of it made her uneasy. She had not liked the look in the Hime's eyes as she watched her pick up the cup, her eyes bearing into every single part of her body. She felt the tension in the air, still and foreboding.

~*~

"Sesshomaru-sama, we are nearing the palace of the North, territory of the Spider Youkai." The voice of the carriage man rang out against the sound of the wheels turning furiously against the rocky path. They had been traveling for two days time, and only now they were nearing their destination. "Lack of proper efficiency among humans is astounding. I would have reached the destination far in advanced in comparison to these creatures. Damn father and his will to uphold proper manners." Sesshomaru thought silently to himself as he glared at the scenery they passed by so quickly. He had one thing in mind, and that was consummating the marriage and returning to his territory with his wife. After that, she would just fulfill her duty by giving him a child and he would doing whatever was necessary to fulfill his goals. He would have no time to tend to her and show he the ways of that court, she would need figure that out on her own.

"Are we there yet?" InuYasha muttered, his features not even trying to neglect his apparent impatience.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother sparing the han'yo a glance, nonetheless an answer. The bastard, which was exactly what he was, was not worth giving an answer to. To Sesshomaru, he belonged in the same category as humans. Useless, worthless, and lowly creatures.

~*~

InuYasha felt all too familiar with the silence. Silence was something that had become his closest companion since the day he was born. His father cared for him dearly, he knew that much, but his great father was always too involved in his duties to pay him much heed. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, detested him entirely. He was used to it. He was certain his brother had disliked the idea that he was to accompany him to the North to fetch his bride, but there was nothing he could have said to their father to prevent it. His father's words like always, were set in stone, an unbreakable stone.

~*~

(Dusk)

Kagome dressed herself in a light and plain lavender kimono and wandered out past the palace walls. She had only recently finished attending to the Hime, an exhausting and daunting task. Kagome let her feet lead the way and let her mind wander to her thoughts. She had been on this path thousands of times, her trek etching a tiny narrow path leading to her destination. She could arrive there with her eyes closed. As she walked, she took in the scent of the surrounding forestry and flowers. She felt so calm, her sense accustomed to the place. Her heart felt so at peace, her body so relaxed. Kagome stopped, staring out into the surroundings. She had reached her beloved haven, her own personal Eden. She made her way toward what she called her sacred tree. Her mother had told her the tree had special powers, because when you were by it, it would take your soul in its comforting braches and nurture all the pain and hurt away. It allowed everything around it to blossom, such as all the various flowers that surrounded it. Her mother had christened the tree "The God Tree". She believed that the Kami's had bestowed a special power to the tree, for it to be able to foster such a unworldly haven. Kagome sighed, her heart beginning to wrench. She sat in the crook of the tree, feeling she could become a permanent part of her towering guardian. She closed her eyes, drifting into a sound sleep.

-Dream-

"Mama! Mama!" Kagome ran, as fast as her childhood legs could take her. Tears were welling up in her eyes and trailing down her face, her tiny hands balling up into fists as if to fend away the shadowed demons of her life.

Her mother was standing before the God Tree, her hand resting on its huge trunk.

"Hush my little bird, everything will be alright." Her mother's soft reassured her.

Kagome stopped near her mother's leg¸ looking up curiously. The ill pallor of her mother's beautiful face reminded her of the whiteness of rice paper. It was something that scared her.

Her mother kneeled down, and faced her, cupping her cherub face in her cold hands. Cold hands that felt so much like the hands of death, painful and uncomforting. She wished she could feel her mother's warm hands upon her face, not these foreign ones.

"Shh… don't cry darling. I have prepared a position for you in the palace of the North. They are youkai, but I have been assured they will treat you well. Tend to the Lady of the household, and become friends with her daughter." Her mother said. She pulled out a white necklace with a spherical shaped jewel hanging off of it. The lavender color gave off a faint glow, the inside of it reminding her of a swirling storm. "My own mother once told me to keep this close for it is what makes us who we are. It is rumored that our family line is descended from a powerful Milo. This jewel once belonged to her¸ and has been passed down ever since. You must forever nurture it with the goodness and purity of your heart, for it you don't it is said it will turn dark, only spreading its anger. Never betray your true and pure self. Besides that, keep it on your neck at all times, it will cover any Miko power you may possess. If anyone should find out you possess any power, I fear the worst."

Kagome only nodded, as her mother put the necklace round her neck and embraced her with her thin arms. She stood there, frozen and trembling. She could feel the wind blowing against them, uprooting their beautiful garden. The God tree had turned dark, the blades of grass faded into a grey mass, and what flower that had been at the majesty of their beauty had shriveled up, fainting into nothing. Her mother's embrace had also disappeared, leaving her with the most empty and alone feeling. Empty and alone was all she was in the end, surrounded by a grey garden.

-End dream-

Kagome woke, her heart beating furiously and drops of sweat covering her entire body. She half expected to see the dead garden of her dreams, because it felt so real. Too real to be a dream. She looked to her right and saw blooming flowers. She stood and walked towards them, their pink and red beauty calling out to her. She recognized the flower to be an "Tsutsuji" flower. She smiled to herself, slightly uplifting the damp mood of her heart.

~*~

After returning to the palace, Kagome tended the Hime. She did her best to be patient and modest, avoiding to show any signs of displeasure. This is the position that fate had bestowed upon her, and it was her duty to make the fullest of it. While brushing Kikyou-sama's hair, the frenzied screeching of a chamber maid rang out through the chamber.

"Kikyou-Hime, Kikyou-Hime!" The girl said, bowing before Kikyou.

"What is it you fool? Know better than to yell in my presence. I will not tolerate such!" Kikyou said, her voice tinged with anger.

"My sincere apologies, but you must know… Sesshomaru-sama has arrived." The girl said, her voice quavering.

Kikyou shot up, causing Kagome to drop the comb on the floor. Kikyou only turned to her, a annoyed expression. "Fool! Pick it up." She spat. "Do I look presentable? You will follow me and stand in attendance while I greet Sesshomaru-sama. Understood? Any conduct that will cause embarrassment to me will earn you a beating."

"Yes Hime, you look beautiful."

Kikyou smiled smugly and started to walk out, Kagome trailing behind her.

~*~

The palace was dark, something that bothered Sesshomaru. The Lord and Lady of the North held a grand court, their many servants tending to every command. He was glad to know his future wife would be able to run the household.

"How is your father, Sesshomaru-sama?" The Lord said, his dark eyes turning to him.

"Well, and pleased with the prospect of marriage." Sesshomaru replied flatly.

"Indeed, it is a marriage the Kami's have blessed us with so generously." The Lady commented, smiled.

He noted his hosts eyes turn in a direction¸ and followed as well. "Ah, there she is now, your future bride, Kikyou-hime."

Sesshomaru glanced at the lady who was walking toward them. She bowed slightly, but not enough to his liking. She was a beautiful creature, but nothing truly grand stood out about her. From the scent in the air, he could tell she was full of a confident air. But something seemed to bother him about her. She didn't smell like a youkai. Her scent was very different from her parents and she looked like an ordinary human. He turned to his hosts¸ particularly angered.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said, ordering an explanation.

"Why Sesshomaru-sama, is something not to your liking?"

"Explain now. I am no fool and do not think my sense of smell would not catch on."

The Lord and Lady only shrugged. "We have been blessed with a daughter, but cursed with a human."

~*~

Kikyou stood there silently, fazed at his beauty and superior aura but angered by his words, not to mention her parent's words. She walked toward him, intending to end this conversation. She was his betrothed, and there was not a damn he could do about it.

"Sesshomaru-sama… " she cooed "Surly we can work past this 'imperfection'. I do have some youkai blood in me, for my true mother was a youkai, but my father as not."

**Entire chamber gasps**

"A Han'you?" Sesshomaru spat

"Our children will be mostly full demons. Does it not please you to know such a thing?"

"You look like a human."

"She is mostly in appearance, a human. Although, her internal make up suggests otherwise." The Lady commented. The Lord remained silent.

"I am not pleased. A dirty han'yo as my bride is not a prospect I look forward to, nor wish to _accept_." Sesshomaru said, his voice flat and cold.

The entire chamber fell to silence, shocked by his blatant disrespect. No one moved to reprimand him, for fear of causing more trouble.

~*~

Kagome let out a deep breath. Kikyou had quickly retired to her chamber after the scene had dispelled, subjecting Kagome to a hour of a her anger, which felt like the destructive power of a hurricane. Sesshomaru-sama had also been directed toward his chambers with the rest of his attendants. She had also taken notice had had a brother who seemed to look like a mix between a human and a youkai. She laughed. _"A youkai who detests marrying a han'yo even though his brother is one?" _

Kagome sat by the trees, enjoying staring up at the stars. She wished so longingly to grab hold of one and feel the glow cupped in her hands. She light from the stars had the power to enlighten the darkest of areas. She twirled the Tsutsuji flower in her hands, admiring the image of the pink and red standing out starkly against the dark night sky. Kagome sensed another presence, and turned around suddenly. She saw the familiar person standing not so far off, he took looking at the same stars. He turned slightly and met her gaze. For a split second, she met eyes the color of liquid gold. They were such a warm color but filled with such a cold and deadly feeling. The irony surprised her. She felt her heart skip a beat, and a blush warm her cheeks.

"What were you staring at?" He said, not bothering to look back at her, but facing the sky once more.

"Hm?" Kagome muttered, looking back at him. "Oh, nothing."

"Hn." He replied, the indifferent tone clearly noticeable.

Kagome stood up and walked towards him, the flower held firmly in her hands. A slight breeze blew between them and she extended the beautiful flower out towards him in a peaceful offering.

He only stared at her and then lowering his eyes toward the object in her hands.

She bowed slightly.

"It is Tsutsuji flower. Be patient and modest with life. Fate is like a river; simple but often rocky while flowing with the current, but rough and nearly impossible while willfully going against it. It is better than drowning from impatience and arrogance because you want to swim against the current." She said, her voice falling into the flowing wind.

"A human may not withstand going against a current, but a youkai certainly will." He said, coldly.

The flower fell towards the ground, and was swept up by the wind. Kagome was left standing there alone in the chill of the night, the faint sound of his footsteps walking away resounding though the harsh silence.

~*~

A/N: I REALLY love this chapter. I hope you love it just as much as I do. I feel like its just flowing with emotion in the last part. Although Kagome and Sesshomaru don't say much, there is a plethora of meaning to the dialog. Just the interaction itself… so beautiful!

If you haven't guessed, a Tsuutsuji (Azalea) flower in Japanese symbolism means "patient and modest".

It is the theme of this chapter. PLEASE read and review! I'll post the next chapter up faster.

And I do not own Inuyasha


	3. Chapter 3: Sakuraso

"Sakuraso" is Japanese for the Primrose

It is inescapable, undefeatable, and unavoidable. It is the silent shadow that trails behind every walking being. Although it may not always need to be acknowledged, it is there. It is always going to be those deep, dark thoughts lingering in the back of one's mind.

Kagome woke, the sun streaming into the room, fending off the darkness. It was a new day, another day where the continuous routine would dictate every move she made. She put on a lavender kimono, although plain, it was comforting in color. It felt as if she were shrouded in a field of tranquility. All she had to do was pretend the kimono wasn't just fabric, but a garden of lavender flowers, gracing her skin with their velvety petals. She smiled to herself as she trailed down the hall, the sound of her socked feet patting against the wooden floor was the only sound that could be heard at that time of morning. She always had to take care as to not disturb her Lady. It was not in her upmost interest to get scolded and possibly beaten slightly just for waking up the Hime. Kagome was fully aware that Lady Kikyou could be quite cruel. One did not need to wait to find that out after he/she had treaded into the wrong territory. Her malice seeped off her very words as she spoke, every syllable coated as sugar would coat the most delectable candies. Kagome shivered and moved faster. Her hair was pinned up casually, a few strands had escaped, but it was still a decent look. She spent a gradual amount of time preparing a breakfast that consisted of white fluffy rice and soup. As Kagome left with the tray, cooks had already began to stream into the kitchen, along with the servants. She noticed the pitied looks they gave her, but she only smiled kindly back at them. Her sadness, how little or great it was, was concealed in the deepest depths in her heart, locked with the most intricate of locks. It was a guarded place because it was the one area where a person's true weakness lies. The fears, insecurities, and sorrows are the things that others can most easily wound you with.

~*~

"I require something from the South. You will venture there and fetch it for me. It is a mirror I require immediately. It will be a 2 day journey if you leave this afternoon, in which you should arrive the day after tomorrow at noon. The Lord of the South will hand it to you, and you will make haste when coming back with the object. Fail at this task…" Kikyou said, her eyes meeting Kagome's, "Your life is forfeit."

Kagome stood there, stunned. The disbelief raked through her brain, trying to reach the farthest corners of her mind in order to fully comprehend what Lady Kikyou had just told her. She simply could not go. Not to the North… never to the North.

Kikyou glanced back at her mirror, shrugging her shoulders.

"What, you refuse to go?"

"My Lady, I'd go anywhere. Just not there. _Please."_ Kagome pleaded, moving toward the ground in the humblest of bows.

"Your begging is distasteful, get up and go."

~*~

Kikyou slipped out of her chamber toward her Lady Mother's chamber. She knew that the object Kagome needed to attain was going to change her life forever. It was the one thing she had to rely on, just so she could be embraced by him. As she walked past the bowing servants into her mother's chamber, she felt at ease. Her mother was situated upon a stately chair, her pale face glancing outside into the darkness. Night had befallen quickly upon the manor, and dinner was supposed to be served soon.

"Kikyou" her mother's chill voice called out.

"My Lady Mother" Kikyou said, before bowing lowly.

"Have you sent that girl to fetch what we need?"

"Yes, she should be back very soon."

"He has agreed to stay for the time being, taking care of affairs his father has requested of him. I must say, that dog lord does know what he is doing."

"My joy is sincere."

"As it should be… soon all the past mistakes will be erased. The dishonor that has been plagued upon our prestigious family will be nothing but the distant past. All our desires will be in our very hands… all you need to do is bear him a child and the mighty West will be at your feet. I am desperate for accomplishment" Her mother said, shooting a chilling glance at Kikyou. Her eyes were dark, serious, and absolutely confident.

"I will not disappoint you, My Lady Mother." _I swear it_

_~*~_

(2 days later)

Kagome stared out the carriage, her she was desperate to just walk the rest of the way just clouded every other thought in her mind. The wooden box she was forced to sit in for the duration of the journey was hardly any comfort. The trees looked like a stream of green, the color meshing together into a continuous flow of water. As the carriage encountered more frequent forestry, the more aware Kagome was that they were nearing the designated destination.

(2 hours later)

"Girl, wake up." – taping on the wood loudly

"Up Girl!" – Louder tapping

-eyes opening slowly

"Ugh…" Kagome muttered

"Finally, wrench. We are here. The carriage will go no further. You are to walk into the palace alone and explain the situation. The guards refuse to accompany you, even."

Kagome rubbed her head, and moved her sore body. The position she had fallen asleep in had taken its toll on her body. The words of the coachman did not ease her feelings. She looked around, and noticed the dark manor was dead ahead. It was surrounded by forestry, and then the town was an enclave circled by a massively high wall made of what seemed to be extremely thick stones. Kagome knew once she got into the town, all she had to do was walk straight for a few hours though the town to reach the area where the Lord of the North resided.

"Is there a stream nearby? I wish to prepare myself before journeying further. I hope you understand." Kagome said, kindly as possible.

The brute man looked at her, his expression that of contemplation. "Very well, but the rest of the troupe is going to set up camp. You are on your own. Take this bow, although I doubt you know how to use it, it is all I have to spare."

Kagome bowed, grabbed her bag, and walked toward the area the man had pointed to.

"Thank you."

"Because you are Lady Kikyou's servant, I do not expect you to run. That is the only reason."

~*~

Sesshomaru practiced with his sword, attacking a highly populated area of youkai. His heart was racing extremely fast, yet his expression remained as subtle as the softest silence. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black hakamas, and the familiar yellow sash around his waist. Sweat dripped down his bare chest, colliding together and forming beads that ran across his perfect form. His strong arms held the sword in perfect position as it sliced though the air, his muscles accustomed to every single move he made. His silver hair glided around him so gently, dodging every single drop of youkai blood expertly. Although his exterior looked as tranquil and focused as could be, he was raging with anger inside. His heart was like a ball of fire, burning every single part of his body. The anger had not escaped a inch of his form. He was desperate to leave this place, yet his father's orders had put him in the opposite position. He was to follow his father's orders to the utmost. Including marrying that… half breed. _"I have been made a fool of… damn her. Damn everyone. This Sesshomaru would not be made to stoop so low as to marry that wrench." _

~*~

Kikyou hid behind the tree, admiring Sesshomaru. Her eyes were wide with desire, it coursed through every part of her body, lighting her like electricity. She was desperate to have him. He was the very image of perfection. The Kami's could have not made a more perfect being. She wanted him, and she would have him.

~*~

InuYasha sat in the tree above, bored to death. His brother was training, as usual. Kikyou, the one who was the Hime hid behind the tree observing him.

"_Keh! What is so great about that bastard anyway? She is already fawning over him like a child over candy." _Inuyasha thought to himself as he glared at the scene below.

It was not fair that he was made to accompany his brother to this place. The tense air was prickling his skin like ants. He felt uneasy and uncomfortable. He even noticed that girl who served Kikyou had left days ago. _"At least that girl has brains."_

InuYasha jumped down and walked away. Now that it had occurred to him, exactly where had that wrench gone to?

InuYasha jumped the first servant he saw, pinning them to the ground and pouncing atop of them.

"Ahh!! Demon! Please, spare me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a fool, old man. Tell me, where that the girl who served Kikyou go?"

"Ahh…"

"Well?!"  
"She was sent to the North, sir. To fetch something for the Hime."

InuYasha looked North, his claws gripping the man harder, his long nails nearly digging into the old servants skin.

"That idiot…why would she risk herself like that?"

~*~

Kagome finished bathing, and dressed herself in a fresh garb. Her hand, still damp, hung down her back in damp waves. Her cheeks had turned pink from the cold¸ contrasting starkly against her white porcelain skin. She gathered up what few items she had with her, and began to walk.

~*~

Ryuu watched as the maiden had walked out of the hot spring and dressed. His eyes glided over her body like the water drops that were caressing her form gently, running down from every inch of her being. He admired the way her long hair fell down her back in sweet waves, the whiteness of her skin, the way her cheeks were flushed pink from the chill, and those lips… such sweetly set lips upon which he desired to feel, and above all those eyes. They were a soft blue, almost lavender. He desired to stare into those eyes, gaze deep into them and find the depth of her soul in them. He had never encountered any maiden like her. The aura she radiated as exquisite. He would kidnap her. He was desperate to have her. And anything he desired, he would have.

~*~

Kagome had been walking for hours, and had already reached the wall of the city. Now, all she had to do was beg guards to grant her passage. She had sung most of the way to keep herself company, and was now calm for the task she had ahead. The gruff guards looked at her curiously as she walked up to them. Neither was handsome, nor seemingly very welcoming, yet she was determined.

"Sir, I come here on special business for the Lady Kikyou of the South. I am to reach the palace."

"Run along, you are denied." The first one said

"Awe, C'mon Takeshi. I'm sure we can make some exceptions for this lovely lady." The second one said.

Takeshi glanced at his companion, the desperate desire clearly glowering in his eyes like the embers of a fire. Soon, those embers would turn into a full on fire. Sighing, Takeshi turned back to the girl and looked her over. She was indeed a beauty. Maybe he could bend the rules for her, this once… if she would show him the same courtesy.

Kagome's eyes widened as the second one inched towards her, his hand reaching toward the front of her kimono, his fingers touching the peak of the V.

"I'm sure we could let you in… if you do the same for us?" he smiled at her devilishly.

"P..plea…please, stop. I just want to get in."

"So do we." Takeshi said, leaning against the wall as his companion continued his assault.

Her back not met the wall, and she could feel his hands around her waist, squeezing her gently. His body was against hers, and he had his head buried at the crook of her neck.

Kagome instinctively moved her hands to his chest, trying to push him away.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"It won't help you now to yell, no one will hear you."

He grabbed her hands from his chest and moved them above her head, continuing to kiss her neck, his other hand beginning to slide up her kimono that he had lifted.

Kagome was near to tears and she felt him kiss her mouth, most likely in order to silence her whimpering.

Suddenly, she felt him freeze, and another voice speak out.

"I believe the lady said to let her go?" A stern voice commanded.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a man standing at the back of the man that was assaulting her, his sword pointing straight at his back.

"Hey, you bastard, I'm busy here."

"Say that again, and I'll run this sword straight through your gut you low life."

The man grabbed the soldier and threw him off her. Kagome looked up at the man before her, his form towering over her. He was extremely handsome. His black hair was straight and styled perfectly around his face. The strands reminded her of sharp blades. His dark eyes were full of a ferocity, glaring at her. He wore black hakamas, and had the body of a warrior. He extended his muscular hand out to her, prompting her to reach into the safety that his eye called to her. He reminded her of a dragon…

*Fainting*

~*~

Kagome opened her eyes, her mind dizzy. She was on a large bed, the softness surrounding her body. Beside her, a sakuraso flower lay sprawled across the bed. Although it was beautiful, its danger was as deadly as its beauty. The primrose was notorious for its meaning… _Desperate._ With desperateness came a lot of things… anyone was capable of anything if they were desperate enough to get it.

~*~

A/N: Ahah… cliffy! I love this chapter. I do hope you have caught on in the beginning as to the meaning of the primrose. It means desperate. Everyone in this chapter is desperate for something, if you had not noticed.  Please, review and let me know what you think! And sorry I'm posting this chapter so late I have had little time to write lately. Happy Halloween!

Next chapter coming asap, please review so I'll be more motivated. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the Lost

"Ēderuwaisu" is Japanese for Edelweiss flower.

Kikyo paced around her chamber nervously, constantly reiterating in her mind that the 2 days Kagome was given were through. The sun was finally rising upon the 4th day, yet there was no word from the Southern region, nor notice of where that fool was. The sooner that mirror was safe in her hands, the better. Sesshomaru-sama had resigned himself to his wing of the palace, distancing himself as much as he could from her. To make matters worse, her Lady Mother lashed out at her at any given chance. The world seemed to be on rocks beneath her feet, and everything around her was crashing into oblivion.

Kagome had not dared to move from the chamber since she awoke within it. The primrose was still on the bed, its petals withering. She had a feeling the 2 days her Hime had allotted her had passed, but she had no way to tell. She knew Kiyo Hime would be furious, but Kagome was safe from her, for now. Kagome mustered up any courage she had, and stepped of the bed. The chamber floors were cold beneath her feet, causing her to draw her garb around her body tightly. The air was crisp and cold, her insides feeling as if they were being stabbed by small daggers as she breathed it in. Besides the massive bed, finely decorated and carved with old Japanese symbols, the room was barren. Two pairs of shoji doors were on either side of the room. One of those doors led to the rest of the palace, while the other pair clearly led to the outside, for the sun or moonlight streamed from it. Kagome knew which she had to reach for. She would not be taken seriously if she did not enter the palace from the outside and request audience with the Southern Lord. If she walked though the palace attempting to find the Southern Lord, she may be taken for an intruder, something that would possibly ruin Kikyo's intent to kill her; she would already be dead. The doors slid open easily, but that was the only "easy" task she would have ahead of her. Kagome looked down, and around her. Around her was a mountainous region, (something that explained the cold, very well), and beneath her was ground, far, far below; the palace (in which case, the chamber) rested atop of one of the many mountains. But what caught her attention instantly was the small bunch of Ēderuwaisu that grew next to her balcony, protruding from the cracks in the mountain. Kagome smiled slightly, for it was a good omen.

Inuyasha thought of the little fool who had left to the Southern Lord's palace. He could not understand why that idiot would make the effort to go all the way there. Rumor had it that the Southern Lord's son had an attachment for humans, especially female ones. What made matters worse was Kikyo's servant girl was not just any human, but one he would even say _pretty_. The Southern Lord's son tended to either kill his prisoners or give them to his friends when he became bored with them, something that occurred after usually a day. He leaned against the tree, his eyes closing. He considered going after her, because his boredom was becoming unbearable in the North. Sesshomaru was in a darker mood than usual, (to his surprise, Inuyasha didn't think Sesshomaru's mood could become any worse than his usual). To puzzle him even more, the Hime Kikyo was frequently be seen glaring at Sesshomaru with a passion, making him want to puke. Why anyone would want to "be with" Sesshomaru was beyond him. The scowl Sesshomaru donned daily clearly identified his dissatisfaction with anything and everything around him. Inuyasha jumped off the tree, his mind made up. He left a note with one of the servants (a poor soul who would have to deliver that note to Sesshomaru) and took off. He was headed South.

Kagome leaned over the balcony ledge, her hand reaching for the Ēderuwaisu flower. The whiteness on the flower reminded her of soft snow, but the feeling her fingers received upon touching the flower indicated otherwise. Her small fingers wrapped around the stem and pulled, attempting to free the flower from the grasp of the rocks around it. Kagome became frustrated when the flower wouldn't budge. Leaning further down, she could feel her weight shift. Most of her weight was concentrated on her chest and arms, while her legs were no longer touching the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed, _"just a little more…"_ Kagome thought to herself. But just as the stem gave way, allowing the flower to be in her grasp only, so did her balance on the ledge. She felt her body tumble down the balcony. Instinctively, she grabbed for something, _anything _to prevent her fall. Her hands clung onto a large protruding rock, but immediately, she felt the sharp edge cut into the palm of her hand. Blood trickled down the rock, like the beads of sweat that began to run down her forehead. This was a bad, _very bad,_ situation to be in.

Ryuu turned his head slightly, along with the rest of the Youkai in the great hall. One of his top generals spoke up first, his voice cutting the pin-drop silence, "My Lord, it is the smell of blood, _human blood…no less."_ Ryuu didn't bother to turn to the general, acknowledging his statement or the deep bow his head was in. Ryuu stood up and wistfully walked out of the chamber, his subjects bowing as he left. "No one follow me." His voice rang out, a stern coldness and the masked threat echoing with it.

Kagome's hand was slipping, and the pain as the rock sliced the rest of her palm was excruciating. Her breaths became labored, and her eyes were half closed as if she was expecting to finally let go and fall. But as the thought of letting go had crossed her mind numerous times, she only had to think of the flower in her hands and the courage mustered itself within her. _"I won't die, I can't die."_ Kagome chided herself. She would live ,find the mirror, return it to Kikyo, and whatever happened after that… fate would take care of.

Sesshomaru stared at the Northern Lady with indifference. Not even her most confident demeanor could mask the trepidation she felt.

"Kikyo's maid has left to the South Sesshomaru-sama… an excursion that will prove fruitful upon her return, which will be very soon." Her voice rang out.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but his mind wandered to what was in the South that would prove "fruitful."

The Lady was still glaring at him, her dark eyes seeming to recognize that he did not know what she was referring to. Her words only solidified his assumption.

"The Fabled Mirror, Sesshomaru-sama" she said, her lips smirking. "It will make my daughter a full Youkai. I pray you will have the courage to fulfill your duty to your Lord Father and the North, by marrying Kikyo…"

Hello to those who have read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I do admit it was not one of the more exciting ones. It was basically setting the stage for future events. The flower in this story is known for its courage. Either the characters mustered up the courage or used the courage they had to move on in their lives. Kagome needed the courage to leave the chamber, Inuyasha used his courage to do the right thing, and Sesshomaru will need to find the courage to fulfill his duty. Don't forget though, this is a Sess/Kag story still. There will be interaction soon!

Please Review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Kakutasu

Chapter 5: Kakutasu (Cactus Flower)

"Onna" Woman

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm having a lot of fun writing this.

She didn't fall and drop to her death, but what she did encounter made her wonder if it was any better than dying. The moment she felt herself slip into his arms and see his face, she recollected what she had lost; her memory. Her handsome savior (or captor) smiled widely, barring his fangs.

"Trying to escape, onna?"

"You… what is going on here exactly?" She said, mustering all the confidence she had. She couldn't decide whether she should be more worried about the youkai that held her in his harms, or what Kikyo would do to her.

"I couldn't help myself, I have a thing for beautiful women, especially human ones." His eyes sparkled, causing her to shudder.

"Why, do you prefer your meals to look appealing or something?" She retorted.

He threw his head back and laughed, a laugh that sounded like thunder. Immiedetly, he stopped and leaned close enough to her ear that she could feel his warm breath, "No my beautiful little fool, I like to bed women, not eat them." His voice was tinged with danger. Kagome tensed in his arms, her eyes growing wide. She instinctively put both her hands on his chest, against his spiky armor, and pushed.

"Let me go!" she wailed.

"Let you fall?"

She stopped struggling, forgetting they weren't even on solid ground.

Kagome felt him grab her hand, and hold it up.

"By the look of this, your weak human body will need to be bandaged up. Were you that tenacious to get away?" He asked her, curious. He was still examining the wound.

"No, but if I had known I was to be taken by force by a youkai, I would have tried harder."

Again, he laughed.

"I think you're the most fiery onna I have met. What is even more so interesting is that you are so feisty, considering the condition you are in. I'm sure you will be just as much fun in my chamber as you are thousands of feet above ground."

"You just dare…"

Sesshomaru had the messenger's neck in one hand, and the note that his stupid half-breed brother had left him in the other. If the mentally lacking spider youkai and the engagement that seemed to be unavoidable weren't enough, his brother randomly deciding to take off really was taking a toll on his sanity. He abhorred when he didn't have things his way. Now, he would have to go after his brother. He wondered what the hell could have been so important to his brother that he would have to rush to the Southern Lands. As if anything could be important a mutt.

Ryuu's vibrant green eyes watched the girl asleep on his large futon. Even in sleep, she looked disturbed. He couldn't purge his mind from the look she had on her face as she stared up at him after he had so successfully caught her. Her eyes were filled with such contempt, but he could tell that feeling blossomed after he had declare his intent toward her. His hand glazed over the plant in a pot next to him. It was a Kakutasu flower, its white petals in full bloom. He smiled at the irony of the flower that was blooming next to him. Just as the flower bloomed, so did his desire to have her.

Kikyo had dreamt of Kakutasu flowerings, millions them had taken over her dream. She lay upon them, bare and drunken with happiness. The bed of flowers had contoured her body so well, she almost mistook the flower for clouds. After awaking from the dream, she knew exactly what she had to do. Slipping into a red kimono, she tied it loosely. Her hair was already open, the glossy mass covering her back. Slowly, she walked out of her chambers, passed the gardens, through the freezing snow, and into the wing. Through the shoji doors she went, down the wooden hall she walked. The rate of her heart had increased with every move she made. The cold air was tingling her senses, clearing her mind. After she slid into his chamber, she was slightly taken aback that he wasn't asleep on his futon. _"Was it not comfortable enough for him?"_ she thought. Looking around, she spotted a glint of silver from the corner of her eye. She moved her head in that direction, and found his location. He was sitting against the balcony shoji doors, facing the outside. His head was slumped, and his eyes closed. _"How could one so dangerous, so painstakingly feared look so beautiful when he slept?"_ she thought. She crept toward him, and faced his back. Her hands were raised, and about to slip onto his shoulders-

"Touch me wrench, and I'll run a blade through you." His voice spoke, the warning clear.

Kikyo stepped back, surprised. She thought he was asleep, and she intended to rouse him gently, seducing him.

"I… well, I thought…" Kikyo stuttered, before she was cut off harshly.

"Your thoughts are of no consequence to this Sesshomaru. Your thoughts in themselves are as empty and low as your life."

Kikyo could feel her face burning with anger and humiliation.

"How dare you treat your future wife so horribly?" she screeched, the corners of her eyes becoming moist.

"The same way I would dare to kill you and end your miserable life."

"I'm only half human." She choked.

"A half that is a relevant difference in my will to mate with you"

"It will be fixed, I promise! As soon as my maid returns from the Southern Lands with that mirror-"

"**The **Mirror?" Sesshomaru cut of her off, his voice annoyed.

"I'll become a full youkai" She said, holding her head high. She was confident he wouldn't have a negative response.

"Hn. Apparently you are more human than I thought. Only a human would be so wretched as to use that object."

Kikyo turned, and began walking away, her blood sizzling.

"Sesshomaru-sama, no matter what happens, there is a treaty in place, a betrothal that cannot be broken. I care not about how you feel now, for not even you, with your supreme power, can change the reality that is blatantly displayed before us. You **will** marry me, I assure you. Goodnight."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, stepped off the balcony, and took off. It was either that, or run his blade through that disgusting creature's heart. He chose the former, as it would still ensure his father giving him what he desired.

Kagome shifted herself, her head throbbing. She began to cough, rousing herself to sit up. She tried to raise her hand, but she became alarmed when she couldn't feel it. Her entire arm was numb. Looking around, she noticed she was lying on a futon, this one much grander than the first. Panic stabbed her heart, "Ryuu…" she whispered.

"Heh, you called my name? I daresay, that shall be one of many times." His dark voice rang from a corner of the room.

His head was slumped down, his eyes masked by the shadows that surrounded him, and his long dark bangs. Kagome could hear the cry of metal as it hit another substance. The sound was recognizable, and she became aware he was sharpening his sword. The hefty metal blade glinted against the moonlight that streamed into the chamber.

"Don't expect me to call it again; it was an out-loud thought."

"I will have you call it again, don't worry. I do hope your hand is feeling better. But, lucky for the both of us, you can't feel it, can you? I had an herbalist give you something to numb it."

Kagome flinched as she heard his sword being placed slowly in a sheath, and his person move toward her.

He leaned over the end of the futon, his robe half open, baring his chest.

She closed her eyes as she felt his sharp nail trace itself down her cheek and over her lips.

"Are you scared yet?" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome didn't know whether to nod, or start screaming into the night that couldn't save her.

A/N: Please note, the end of this chapter is not meant to imply an event that is taking place. It i simply stopping where it is ending. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.

The Kakutasu flower represents lust.

~R&R~ Please. I would love to know your thoughts on the story.


	6. Chapter 6: Buruberu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6

A/N: My sincere and heartfelt thanks to those who have reviewed. A few words go a long way.

There was nothing but him and the rapid pace in which he sped across the landscape. Effortlessly, he dodged trees, avoided interruptions, and let nothing get in his way. He was goal oriented, focusing on nothing but what he had to do. It was the way he lived his life. Nothing would ever get in the way of what he wanted to obtain, not even the Gods. He could smell the mutt more distinctly now, his scent pungent and stifling.

"To think that half breed can outrun this Sesshomaru, absurd." he muttered, as he knew he was getting closer.

Before long, he could make out the hanyo's figure, the red robe flapping in the wind as he ran.

Sesshomaru was instantly beside him, ready to order him to stop.

"Get out of my way Sesshomaru" Inuyasha spat, trying to run faster.

"Enough return." Sesshomaru said, abruptly and bluntly. He had no time to waste on whatever this mutt was doing.

"Keh! Don't tell me what to do you bastard."

Sesshomaru glanced at him sideways, a frown appearing on his stoic face.

"It is not I who is a bastard you worthless creature."

"Whatever, I want to fight with you."

"You are a fool if you are going after that mirror. Besides, you're a hopeless cause anyway."

A puzzled look overcame Inuyasha's face, "Mirror, what are you talking about now you bastard?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, in deep thought. _"If he isn't after the mirror, what is he looking for in the South?"_ Instantly, after sorting through his thoughts, he believed he found his answer.

"Is it the human wrench? Why, Inuyasha, I knew you were low, but I never thought you so low as to go find a insignificant human."

"Shut up! You don't understand."

"Nor do I care to."

Inuyasha froze for a moment, ignoring Sesshomaru's words. The smell of blood, _her blood_, assaulted his senses. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru must have smelt it farther back as his sense was more advanced, but whatever. His fists clenched, and his jaw tightened. He couldn't understand his actions, but he went along with them.

"_Are you scared yet?"_ his words felt like they were being whispered to her, over and over. She couldn't even close her eyes to escape him, for she only saw his face. It was a literally a living nightmare.

Blood was dripping from her shoulder, giving her arm the appearance of red veins atop her skin. Then blood ran long and thick down the length of her arm, dripping from her hand and wrist. She could feel herself become dizzy from the loss of blood, but she kept her eyes open. Ryuu stood in the corner, hunched over, clutching his side. She could hardly believe what she had done. All she could remember was the way his claws wrapped themselves around her and slipping themselves into her kimono, as he pulled her against him. She recalled the way his mouth ran down her neck, his fangs and tongue touching her skin softly. Her heart rate had increased rapidly and she struggled against his iron hold. As she put both her hands on his chest, she tried to push him away with all her might. But it was not her might that had sent him crashing against the wall, tearing her shoulder in the process; it was the light energy that emitted from her hands.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard him speak, his body still hunched over, nothing but the glint of his fangs against the moonlight visible. He was a speaking shadow with fangs as white as the moon.

"Heh…interesting… I thought I caught a beautiful human, but little did I know that human was a miko. An extremely inexperienced one, at that." He said, as he raised his head up slightly and glared into her eyes.

She moved her body with her legs, against the ground, backing herself into a corner.

"Don't come near me, or I'll do it again."

He only half smiled, his face saying, "You think you can?"

"I haven't had this much fun in a long, long time miko." He said, progressing toward her, his claws cracking as he stretched and relaxed them. In her mind, his footsteps became louder as he closed in on her.

Kagome scuttled to the side and rose from the ground, staggering. "Ugh."

"Shall I help you out, miko?" he asked her, his voice full of a teasing tone.

She looked up at him, and shook her head. "Don't come near me!"

"You think you actually have the energy to hit me again? You have a higher chance of dying than being able to attack me again, miko."

Before she could blink, he was standing in front of her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other steadying her as it wrapped itself around her waist.

Inuyasha was so close he could almost hear the yokai speaking and Kagome's labored breath.

"If that bastard touched her…"

Sesshomaru's face was expressed nothing but boredom as they jumped into the chamber, as opposed to Inuyasha's fury. The smell of blood had evaded his senses, particularly annoying him. Looking around, he saw the wrench Inuyasha had come to help, struggling against the dragon demon that turned to faced them, blood running down her hand.

"Do lowly yokai always act in such lowly ways?" Sesshomaru said, leaning against the wall as Inuyasha charged at the yokai. It would be at least temporarily entertaining for him to watch the bastard be ripped to shreds. This little excursion may not have been such a waste after all.

"Heh, you think you are a match for me? You are nothing but a hanyo, a dirty half breed." Ryuu quipped, letting Kagome drop to the ground and screech in pain.

"Keh! I could effortlessly kill you."

"You think so? Try it!" Ryuu cried, charging toward Inuyasha, grabbing his sword in the process. "I'll rip your guts out you dog."

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to become bored, because as he predicted, Inuyasha couldn't even handle this lowly yokai. He was what he was, a disgrace. Inuyasha, like that human had done, faltered in a pool of his own blood, his eyes half lidded.

Sesshomaru gracefully unleashed Tokijin, the ghost of a dragon appearing behind him.

"Let me show you how this should be done, half-breed."

"Soryuha!" Sesshomaru said, attacking Ryuu, and disinigrating his body.

Inuyasha had toppled over, the smell of his blood mingling with the humans. Sesshomaru frowned, aware of the fact that there was no way Inuyasha was going to be able to take the human back.

He glanced toward her. She crouched on the ground, holding her shoulder in what seemed to be pain. _"So weak" _he thought.

He strode toward her, and pulled her up.

Her face twisted in pain, and he let her go again, her body falling to the ground like a puppet.

Against his will, he pulled her back up again, causing her to cry in pain. In contrast to last time, he gently flung her over his shoulder, and walked toward Inuyasha.

"Wait…the mirror, I must find it." The wrench whispered.

"Such follies are useless. Your mistress thinks she can turn herself into a demon with a mirror, I must have overestimated her." Sesshomaru said, and continued walking.

"Please, leave me here then. I could die with my honor instead of with my shame."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, becoming angry. He was holding a human wrench, the stench of blood was overwhelming for his delicate senses, and his half breed brother had yet to awaken. Plus, once more, he was holding a human. It couldn't get worse.

"Very well"

He never did put her down, but instead, settled her in a temple where she had drowsed off to tsleep against the sweet scent of buruberu flowers that surrounded the temple.

She was awoken in the evening by the sound of footsteps. A miko was removing bandages from her chambers, old face calm and peaceful.

"You mustn't get up just yet. Your wounds have been bandaged, and you are healing. I must say, you must have fallen hard."

Kagome kept silent, but the old miko continued to speak, her hands moving swiftly as they cleaned up.

"I was fairly surprised to see a yokai bring you here. When I questioned him, he said nothing and walked away. How terribly strange it was."

Kagome had the urge to ask her if he was still around, but didn't, already knowing the answer.

"May I wander around the gardens? I'll be careful."

The old miko turned to her, her expression serious but unable to have the heart to say no.

"As you please, girl"

Kagome admired how the miko garb was so easily accessible. She had not felt so free in a long, long time. Kimono's became tiresome to wear oftentimes.

She stepped past the gates, and wandered into the buruberu field, the flower reminding her of tears instead of bells. The small flowers themselves looked like tears falling from the branch. She glided her hand across the flowers, half expecting a ringing sound to resonate. She picked the flowers, with the intention of giving them to someone.

Kagome stopped, an foreign feeling coursing through her body. She felt a heat run through her, almost like a warning. Looking around her, she eventually halted when her eyes met the figure standing not too far off.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome bowed, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She could hardly believe he had helped her. Not that Inuyasha did not deserve any recognition, she was thankful for him too. But alas, it was not Inuyasha that was standing before her, but Sesshomaru-sama, his ever cold features not changing a bit.

She walked forward, the flower in her hand swishing against the air.

Like the first time, she held the flower to him. She hoped he would know what it signified. Words were not needed when one had flowers to speak for them.

"I do not need the gratefulness of a human." He turned away, looking at the night sky. "I simply thought it would be a waste to leave you there after making the effort to reach the castle."

Kagome pulled back, and hid her fallen face.

"I am grateful, even if was not your intent to help me, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said softly, setting the buruberu on the empty patch of ground by his feet, and walking away past the field and back to the shrine.

Nothing but the whistle of the wind, and the rustle of the trees made a sound that night. The patch where Kagome had laid the buruberu flower lay empty as well.

A/N: End of Chapter 6! I'm so happy with this ending. I think it is a really sweet ending. The buruberu flower, or "Blue bell" in English, is the theme of this story. It means grateful.

Also, I didn't forget about Inuyasha, he was just left where he had fallen from his injuries.

But he isn't dead.

Please review! I would love to know what you think! It would make me so happy to know that people actually read this.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: Panji

**Wrath and Beauty of a Garden**

**Chapter 7: Panji **

Colors, vivid and fascinating colors graced the morning sky with a subtle tranquility. The morning drew kissed her skin as she walked into the field. The grass and flowers were soft beneath her feet, tickling the skin that wasn't covered by her the navy kimono she changed into and neither by her wooden shoes. Trees were lined up far off in the distance, seemingly reaching into the sky with their extreme heights. It made her wonder if climbing up one would take her to heaven. Looking back down and bringing her eyes and thoughts to where she actually was, she peered into the woodland ahead. Not too far off and situated casually against the tallest tree was Sesshomaru-sama. Slowly, she moved closer. The closer she became, the better she could make out his perfect features. His eyes were closed, his head slightly titled back against the bark, giving the impression that he was asleep.

"I didn't know yokai sleep" she said to herself, thoughtfully admiring him. Her eyes reverted to his surroundings. At the edge of the tree grew violet panji flowers, their petals resembling royal velvet and their centers glowing like tiny yellow suns that burst into those lovely petals. She almost suppressed a giggle at how they complemented him. Royal violet seemed to suit him.

Treading carefully, she moved her hand toward the edge of the tree and picked the flower, glancing at him to make sure he was still asleep.

"Oops…" she said, noticing a very annoyed and frosty pair of eyes bearing eyes into her person.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" she piqued, trying to ease the expression plastered on his face.

"What are you doing? You bother this Sesshomaru." He said, turning away and closing his eyes once more as he leaned his head against the bark.

"Picking Panji flowers, they are so beautiful." She said, admiring the flower as she twirled it in her hand.

"Hn. How insignificant" he said, not even opening his eyes again.

"It isn't insignificant if it brings you warm feelings." She retorted, putting a bunch of the tiny flowers in her pocket. They smelled to sweet to put back. "If you go back to Kikyo-sama, would you let her know I'm still trying to bring her the mirror?"

"I sent word already." Sesshomaru said. He had not really wanted to go back to the North. He had told the North that he would get the mirror with their slave-girl. It was either that, or go back. He chose the latter. The old maid in the shrine had done as he requested. Simply send word of her knowledge.

"You did."

"Are you deaf, wrench?"

"No…thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"Don't."

"Ok…well I'm off. I still hope Inuyasha is ok over there."

He didn't answer, but kept sitting there, the sun shining her rays upon his face, giving impression that he was glowing.

Kagome looked forward and began to walk, wishing she would hear his footsteps behind her.

"Kikyo-sama! Kikyo-sama!" a loud and high pitch voice resounded through the hall outside of her chamber. It had been days since she left her chamber, and she could already feel the dark and stifle room seep into her skin. It made her angry.

"What is it?" she said carelessly. There couldn't be anything important enough for her to hear. She had already become furious enough when she heard that Sesshomaru-sama had gone to pursue his stupid half brother after being told that the mutt went to the North, after her servant girl. Kikyo smiled bitterly, slightly jealous that the girl would have anyone to go after her.

"There is news from Sesshomaru-sama…" the servant said, vastly intimidated by her.

Kikyo quickly turned her eyes upon him, and stalked toward him, grabbing the fickle scroll he held up to her as he bowed.

_A demon lord and a servant girl have business in the area. The girl is looking for a mirror. _

_I deduce that they shall return within a week. _

_-Old maid from a Shinto shrine _

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, reading and rereading the letter.

"Sesshomaru-sama had no even taken the time to write the damn thing!" she fumed, kicking anything she could find at her feet at the servant that stood a mere feet from her, his head hanging low.

"You bring this to anger me?" she sneered at him.

"No…Kikyo-sama. I would never want to anger you."

"Indeed, you wouldn't. Get out my face!" she screeched, throwing something hard at him.

She threw the note into the fire and sunk herself unto her futon, the cushion enveloping her.

"At least they'll have the mirror. Once that little bitch returns, I'll kill her for making me so damn angry. She'll be the first I'll test my new powers upon."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes; only after he had heard her footsteps disappear into the distance. He was conflicted, unsure if he should go and help her or just lay amid the nature. He looked down and noticed she had dropped a flower next to his person. The petals looked so soft and delicate. Something soft and delicate could easily be destroyed. He wondered why the Kami's had put such things on the planet.

'Why give life to the weak if they can't survive alone?' he thought. But his thoughts fleeted as soon as he heard a scream in the distance. Quickly rising he took off in the direction that the cry came from. In moments, he felt the surge of energy vibrating through the surrounding area and even pulsating through him.

He stopped as soon as he saw the scene before him. To the left was the human wrench her hands raised up defensively, a hazy purple barrier erected steadily around her. He raised an eyebrow.

The massive creature edged closer to her. It was a mass of darkness, with two red glowing eyes and thick sharp horns protruding from its head.

Sesshomaru jumped quickly and sliced his word through its body, splitting the creature in half. He turned slightly and looked at the girl behind him, still sitting on the ground, her knees folded under her.

"Wrench."

"It's Kagome." She said, slightly flustered.

His already icy look began to bear daggers into her.

"You are a miko."

She looked down as she got up of the ground, and brushed the grass an dirt from her kimono. Reaching to her neck, she pulled out a spherical object that had hung on her neck, hidden by her cloth.

"I keep the Shikon no Tama" she said, her voice barley a whisper.

"Interesting." He merely said, walking forward. The girl was indeed an oddity among her race.

Kagome looked at him as he walked ahead. After waking herself from her daze and figuring that he had saved her, she ran toward him.

"Wait"

He didn't stop.

"Thank you."

"Hn." He too didn't know why he bothered; but no matter. What was done was done.

"Where are we going."

"The mirror" he simply said looking ahead. It would taken them no time to reach the castle. The mutt would likely be there still, laying a pool of his own blood. It would not be good for his father to hear of it.

"I thought you didn't help humans." She said, her voice a little accusatory.

"I don't"

"Then why are you getting the mirror"

"To help myself"

"Yourself?"

"I don't need to explain my actions to _you._"

Kagome nodded, and followed him. But what troubled her most was the odd sensation that began to entwine itself around her heart. She was unaware of what to call it, but once she found herself in his company, within his multiple recues of her, and with just the thought of him, she couldn't help but _feel_ something.

Inuyasha woke at the sound footsteps. He recognized those scents.

"Sesshomaru and the wrench?" he whispered to himself as he got up. His eyes focused to see the girl sitting on her knees, draping a cold towel over his head while his brother stood there, stoic as usual.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, wiping the remaining blood away and getting up.

"Keh! I'm fine." He said, but inside he had kept wondering what had exactly happened. That bastard was dead in the corner, but he clearly wasn't killed by him. The wounds were obviously of Sesshomaru's doing.

The girl looked up and watched Sesshomaru walk out of the chamber, into the rest of the castle. "We should follow him" she said, getting up.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, and she turned back to face him. "You'll only slow him down. I'll go."

Her eyes gazed into his, first going from a puzzled look to that of a determined person.

"I can help. This was my problem first." She said.

"Whatever, don't just wail to me if you're about to die."

The girl nodded, and followed him. He could smell Sesshomaru not far off.

'Why is she even bothering with Sesshomaru? He doesn't need her help.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he made effort to follow his brother's scent. It had also baffled him that she had cleared his wounds, ones that were already healing well. She was a strange girl.

The halls were dim, and the air around felt damp and hazy. She didn't know how large the castle was, but by the sheer amount of walking they had done, she reasoned that it was quite large. Rooms adored every hall, none of which they walked into because both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be able to smell if there was someone or something in it.

"We've been walking forever!" Inuyasha complained, becoming exasperated.

Kagome stopped for a second, and looked behind them, only to see the corridor enveloped in darkness. But she sensed _something._ Judging by the way both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha also stopped, she figured they felt it too.

"There is something here…" Kagome said, stepping back and allowing the both the brothers to walk ahead of her. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Inuyasha and drew out his sword, the blade hissing against the sheath as he slid it out.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru said, his voice indicating nothing more than a clear command.

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha assaulted, pushing by Sesshomaru and gliding his fists through the air.

"Useless half-breed, it's a yokai spirit." Sesshomaru said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Wh—" Inuyasha began, but was instantly cut off when Sesshomaru darted in the previous direction they had walked in, following the dark mass.

Kagome winced as she felt a sizzling sharpness on her skin as it glided past her.

"Get on my back!" Inuyasha said, stooping down after hearing her try to catch up with them.

Kagome complied, and they took off into the glittering blue light that the spirit emitted through the hallway.

To say that the chamber was massive was an understatement. The yokai spirit had stopped in the middle of the chamber, its light bouncing of the extremely tall ceilings and wide walls. Kagome watched from behind as Sesshomaru gripped his sword more tightly, his knuckles turning white. She could feel the energy all around them, almost fighting for dominance.

"Show yourself" Sesshomaru called out, his voice demanding.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama…I have heard great tales of you."

"Keh! Like there would be anything interesting about that bastard" Inuyasha said, looking away.

"Inuyasha…the half breed, I assume? Bitter are we?"

"Whatever, bitch. You're just too fearful to show your true form."

"Heh, it is you who asked for it." The silky voice oozed.

The bright light gathered itself into the center of the room from where the voice had first spoken. It gathered around and began to whirl together, much like a small twister. In moments, in place of where the white light stood a very human like creature. She stood tall, and her skin was the color of cream. Long, straight her pooled around her body and dark black eyes stared back at them. Her eyes were lidded with a blue shadow that matched the color of her layered kimono. In her hands, she held a mirror. But the thing that differentiated her from being mistaken for a human were the pair of ears and tiny fangs that shone like pears from her blood colored lips. They were much like that of a fox.

"I must say, this is very comfortable." She said, still looking at them.

"The mirror" Sesshomaru said, raising his sword and pointing it toward her.

"Hah, Sesshomaru-sama… do you not wish to see what my mirror tell of you?" she said, turning it to face her.

"I have no wish to see your low yokai tricks."

"Do you not?" she said, after muttering a few words and turning it back to face him.

Within the mirror whiled a torrent of dark clouds, swirling together.

"Hmm…looks like you are a bit conflicted. You don't know what you want _exactly"_

"Enough" Sesshomaru said, but she pushed past him and walked in front of Inuyasha.

"Must I show you what you want? I could answer that by merely looking at you." She said, pity in her voice.

Lastly, she reached the girl that was standing far behind them.

"Ah, a beautiful girl…" she said, her hand cupping Kagome's face softly. "What is it that you seek, child?"

She took the mirror and faced it toward Kagome.

"The maiden of the Shikon no Tama desires this." She said

Kagome felt her face turn white. She was suddenly very grateful that she was the only one able to see into the mirror. Sesshomaru, lying on the grass against the tree, just had he had done this morning was captured in the depths of the glass.

"That…and freedom." She whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I probably shouldn't do this… and I reason it will bring you many problems, but take it." The yokai spirit said, thrusting the mirror into Kagome's hands and disappearing. A wind blew through the chamber, leaving nothing but the three of them standing there.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha said.

"We better go…" Kagome said quietly, her heart hurting. It hurt because she knew what she saw in the mirror was so, so out of reach.

"I'm going ahead." Inuyasha called out, running into the distance.

Kagome looked down and followed Sesshomaru through the forest, the mirror still in her hands.

She knew they weren't far from Kikyo-sama. Her mind ran with too many thoughts.

She felt herself choke a sob, confused as to how she reached the state she was in.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned glanced back at her, wondering why she smelled like salty water. But his wondering thought was soon answered as he saw the tears falling down her face.

"You don't need to fear Kikyo. Seize this useless emotion." Sesshomaru said flatly.

Kagome looked up at him, unable to answer. It wasn't because of Kikyo she was crying…but besides that, he was telling her not to fear her?

'_He is being thoughtful... and somewhat caring' _Kagome thought to herself as she reached toward the flowers in her Kimono.

"Panji flowers." Kagome said out loud, wiping the tears from her face. Sesshomaru simply looked and the flowers and turned his head toward the top of the trees. They were almost back.

A/N: Well, that is the end to chapter 7. The "Panji" is Japanese for Pansy. It means thoughtful and caring, which was the theme of this chapter. Sesshomaru seems to have begun to be thoughtful and slightly caring toward Kagome. I'm trying my best to keep in him character too. It's a start to something…

Let me know what you think! And sorry I haven't updated this story as much as I should have, I was focusing on another story I'm writing. But I'll do my best to more attentive to this one too. Thanks!

-Gabrielle


End file.
